Total Divas: pm58790 Edition
Total Divas: pm58790 Edition is an American animated fantasy-comedy television series created by John Dimson for Cartoon Network. The series was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and in associated with Cartoon Network Studios. The show was loosely based on the original series from WWE. Synopsis Bombbash has been to every countries she visit except the one place she never visit; America. She met some new friends such as Destiny and Blackseeker until one day, she won a contest to see Puffy AmiYumi live in person. Now three friends are hanging out with two rock stars in an epic adventure of a lifetime. Characters Main Characters * Bombbash (voiced by Tara Strong) – Bombbash is a hot-headed, flamboyant, self-carrying, and cool girl from Japan. She's usually calm most of her times in situations like her pets fighting each other and/or her rivalry with Kitten. She's a huge fan of Japan's pop band Puffy AmiYumi. * Ami Onuki (voiced by Janice Kawaye) – Ami Onuki is a peppy, optimistic, and cute schoolgirl. She is one half of the "Puffy AmiYumi" band. She plays both instruments; the bass and the drums and likes cute things. * Yumi Yoshimura (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – Yumi Yoshimura is a cynical sarcastic, rough, and tough punk rocker. She is one half of the "Puffy AmiYumi" band. She plays the only instrument in this business is her guitar. * Destiny (voiced by Jennifer Hale) – A smart and serious person who always on the case. She has a femme fatale alter ego due to her split personality. * Sariah Walters/Blackseeker (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – Sariah is an energetic and very confident girl who found a lost staff that transforms her into a young adult heroine. * Julie (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) – Julie is the main antagonist of the series. She is a former member of Puffy AmiYumi band, and now vows revenge after what happened to her first concert. She plays a keyboard guitar, her only "friend" in the name of vengeance. Recurring Characters *'Tom Cat' (voiced by William Hanna) *'Jerry Mouse' (voiced by William Hanna) *'Jang-Keng' & Tekirai (voiced by Grey DeLisle and Janice Kawaye) – Pet cats of Puffy AmiYumi. *'Kaz Harada' (voiced by Keone Young) – Kaz is a very greedy manager for Puffy AmiYumi. *'Kole' (voiced by Tara Strong) – Kole is a partner of Gnarrk, a former member of the Teen Titans, and Bombbash's good friend and classmate. *'Kitten' (voiced by Tara Strong) – Kitten is the daughter of the Killer Moth, a girlfriend of Fang, and Bombbash's archrival. *'Purple Monkey '– Purple Monkey is a silent, very friendly, adventurous and heroic anthropomorphic monkey. He resides in Purple Monkey town that was named after him, who wants to explore the world. *'CYPHER300' (voiced by Steven Blum) *'Kevin Martin' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *'Miranda Kneader Martin' (voiced by Cassandra Lee) – Kevin's younger sister. *'Crashsmash' (voiced by Eric Ladin) – A former criminal turned into a hired mercenary. *'Manny Glover' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) – A racer born from Chicago, Illinois. *'Penny the Penguin' (voiced by Laura Bailey) – A very silent and smart penguin who uses her ice blade and her intelligence. *'Mallory the Mouse' (voiced by Kate Higgins) *'Jenny' (voiced by Tania Gunadi) Minor Characters *'Harmony' (voiced by Sandy Fox) – The self-proclaimed number one fan of Puffy AmiYumi. *'The Director' (voiced by Tom Kane) – Bombbash's father. *'Chelsea Antonio' (voiced by Nika Futterman) – The mysterious wandering goth girl. Cast * Tara Strong – Bombbash, Kole, Kitten, Raven * Grey DeLisle – Yumi Yoshimura, Jang-Keng * Janice Kawaye – Ami Onuki, Tekirai * Jennifer Hale – Destiny * Jessica DiCicco – Sariah Walters/Blackseeker * Lara Jill Miller – Julie, Juniper Lee * William Hanna – Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse (archival voice clips) * Keone Young – Kaz Harada * Steven Blum – CYPHER300 * James Arnold Taylor – Kevin Martin * Cassandra Lee – Miranda Kneader Martin * Roger Craig Smith – Manny Glover * Jeff Bergman – Bugs Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn * Sandy Fox – Harmony * Tom Kane – The Director, Professor Utonium * Laura Bailey – Penny the Penguin * Nika Futterman – Chelsea Antonio * Keith Ferguson – Killer Moth * Scott Menville – Robin * Hynden Walch – Starfire * Greg Cipes – Beast Boy, Kevin Levin * Khary Payton – Cyborg * Ashley Johnson – Gwen Tennyson, Terra Episodes Season 1 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:Looney Tunes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo Category:WWE Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossovers Category:DC Comics Category:Teen Titans Category:Fantasy Category:Sitcom Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Animated Series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Pm58790